loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Miller
Michelle Miller (née Randall) is a fashion designer in the tv series: Fashion House. She is the best friend of Nikki Clark and the love interest of Luke Gianni. Her Story She was the wife Of Lance Miller an accountant. Before they met she was in college going for a degree. One thing led to another and they were in love as she became more of a desperate housewife. Soon later after time, Michelle was waiting for Lance to come home because she prepared dinner for them. Lance came home way too late. As she prepared for a second time to wait for Lance, she got an invite from her friend Nikki to attend a fashion show hosted by the infamous Maria Gianni who was also the owner of House of Gianni. Michelle waited long enough and went to attend the show to support her friend. There she met Luke Gianni who she would soon find out to be Maria Gianni's son. When the show was over she congratulated Nikki and met with Maria who was impressed with the designer dress Nikki wore. Maria offered her a job at House of Gianni. After saying goodbye to Luke, Lance showed up looking for her wanting to apologize for working long hours of the night and not returning home in time and gave her another ring. As soon as they got home they were about to make out, but before going upstairs, Michelle looked at a folder that was sent to her. Inside were photos of Lance cheating on her with a woman named Gloria Thompson who was Lance's assistant. Without another question, she grabbed her things and left out to stay at Nikki's apartment. Throughout the time she was there at Nikki's, she was going through conflict after conflict with Lance who really wanted her back as he admits to making a mistake cheating on her. But Michelle couldn't forgive him. And while at work at Gianni's Michelle constantly gets approached by Luke who was patient and gentle with her. Agreeing to take things slow, they began dating, it was to the point where Maria would notice this. Thinking she's no good for Luke, Maria tried different methods to break them up when they finally got together. Maria paid one of her employees by the name of John Cotter to seduce, ruin Michelle in Luke's eyes, and break her spirit. Maria sent Michelle and John to New York on a business trip where he had 3 days to complete the job, however Michelle negated all of John Cotter's advances and told him off. Cutting her losses early, she returned to L.A. and went back to Luke's apartment only to find out that Luke, in her view, had Lexi Walker, Maria's assistant, sleep with him. Days went by as Michelle didn't speak to Luke or Lexi because of the incident. On the day of Maria's wedding, she found out that her wedding dress design was stolen. She went to confront Maria, only to be lied to saying that she made a similar design. When she crossed paths with Lexi who was about had it with Maria, Lexi explained that part one of Maria's plan was to get John to seduce her, but since that failed, Maria's plan B was to see Luke ruined in Michelle's eyes. Lexi was promised to get a promotion if she succeeded in seducing and sleeping with Luke. Although Michelle did see the image of them sleeping together as the end result, Lexi further explained that that wasn't the case due to the fact that Luke was drugged during his dinner by his mother. Michelle got to Luke's apartment and apologized to him because Luke didn't remember what happened to him that night. She told him that he was drugged by his mother, but Luke didn't believe her at the time. Things got out of control at Gianni's as John Cotter was senior designer and was trying to run the show when at the time Maria put Michelle in charge. Maria only did it to try to break her spirit by telling her she was failing at trying to run the show, but that soon backfired as Michelle called her out in front of the media. Humiliated, Maria fired her only for Michelle to retaliate that she's her competition. Luke who was there, was so proud of her standing up to his mother. After a while they fully got back together again. With Maria seeing this again she then tried to make a deal with Lance who recently divorced Michelle. Their plan was to make Michelle and Luke break up through the Florence Nightingale effect when Maria broke Lance's leg with a baseball bat. It started to work when Michelle was given flowers by Lance who thanked him for taking care of him and worked completely a second time when Luke sees Michelle with Lance in Nikki's apartment after leaving from the hospital to see his mom who recently "had" a heart attack. Luke did not know that her mother was faking it for he didn't realize that it was a distraction. As Luke got his things in order to move to New York, Michelle finally got her own business called Michelle Miller Designs. It was invested by William Chandler, Luke's long lost biological brother and the man who was supposed to marry Maria but denied her at the altar. At the time, William was also going out with Nikki. Also she recently became partners with Lexi, who recently quit House of Gianni. Michelle was successful in hosting a fashion show with her new line, but before they got to make the sales go through, William Chandler was arrested and his assets were frozen which included the investment in her company. Michelle found a different investment company only to find out that Maria was owner of that investment and with Lexi selling her out she was without a company, gloating over how she took her company Michelle retaliated by saying that she lost Luke and the two of them got into a catfight only for Luke to break it up. Days later at the day of Maria's fashion show, while searching for Nikki who was now in a relationship with Luke's best friend Michael Bauer, Michael found bullets. Fearing that Nikki may have a gun and is willing to kill Maria for killing her baby, because before Nikki was in a relationship with William, she had a one night stand with Michael and he got her pregnant, they went to search for her. They found Nikki at the show and Maria soon came out, after Maria gave somewhat an apologizing look to Michelle, she got shot. Michelle went over to comfort Luke as Maria was taken to the hospital. It was soon later discovered that Maria was dead. Whilst at the fashion show, she saw Lance and went to his house to confront him. But Lance redirected her to a motel. Before Lance could leave, he explained to Michelle that he didn't shoot Maria, and the one who probably did was by a guy named Eddie Zarouvian, a crook who gets his money through credit card fraud, Eddie was Lance's latest client. Lance introduced Eddie to Maria as Maria's debt to William was paid with the money Eddie had given her. When Maria made a check to William with William cashing it, cops traced the paper trail to Maria's company as they found out that Eddie launders his money there, Maria forced Lance to wear a wire to get him to admit crimes but got caught by Eddie and barely escaped alive. He had all his dealings with Eddie in his safe back home as evidence he could give to the police, but he couldn't go to them as once ago Eddie got to him even when the police had him in protective custody by having one of the cops on his payroll. He told Michelle that should something happen to him she would need to go to the house and get the papers because if she have those she will be safe. As he was leaving he told her that he regretted losing her by making out with Gloria. Michelle returned to Luke, Nikki, and Michael to attend Maria's funeral. After helping Luke pack up so that he could go to New York, Michelle went back to Nikki's apartment. Later on in the day she gets a call from an officer stating that Lance is dead as he got run over by a speeding car while running away from Eddie. Michelle called Luke to tell him that Eddie had Lance killed and that Eddie had killed Maria, but Luke who was at a bar with the police found out that John Cotter not only saw who killed Maria but he kept the gun that shot her with the killer's fingerprints still on it. Before they could explain more, Eddie and his men invaded Nikki's apartment knocking out Nikki when she went to answer the door. Michael tried to defend them but failed when he got shot twice, which left Eddie to kidnap Michelle as he was informed by one of his men that they saw Michelle at Lance's house when Lance redirected her to the motel. Lance couldn't tell where Michelle was since he was dead, however while going to Michelle Miller Designs, they found Michelle with the help of Lexi who didn't know that they were thugs. While at Lance's house, Eddie wanted Michelle to give him the evidence papers but knowing that even if she did he would kill her for knowing. While she was being held at gunpoint, Luke was secretly watching, remembering that Michelle said Lance had important information hidden, he knew that that's where they went since he and the police were too late to get to Nikki's apartment. Before Eddie could kill Michelle one of Eddie's men snuck up on Luke and brought him to Eddie. Noticing that Luke was her boyfriend, Eddie threatened to kill him if he didn't get the papers. As she led them to Lance's bedroom she opened the safe to give Eddie the papers but underneath the folder she was giving to Eddie was a gun that she still held on to. She shot one of Eddie's men that was holding Luke and ran downstairs only for Eddie's head man to kill her but after hitting him in the head with a glass bottle has the man finally gone down. Michelle kicked him twice to make sure he stay down and seconds after, Luke sent Eddie tumbling down the stairs after he punched him which also made Eddie unable to get up. Reunited and safe, they shared a emotional hug as the police came in to arrest Eddie and his men. Upon reconciling Luke finally filled her in about what John Cotter told him, that it was a woman named Tania Ford, she was Luke's old girlfriend who he broke up with. And she killed her in revenge of taking everything including the title of her being the face of Gianni from her, as she was also on a drug binge. They checked with Nikki and Michael with Michael going to be okay and will make a full recovery soon, it was also at the time when Luke really loved her and wanted her to go to New York with him. Michelle finally said she loved Luke as throughout the entire time it was he who kept telling her that he loves her. Luke sold his mother's company and left with Michelle to start a new life together in New York as Nikki and Michael decided to stay in L.A. Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest